The present invention is drawn to a method for producing a fertilizer composition and a fertilizer composition per se which is characterized by high mechanical resistance and anti-caking properties while maintaining a high capacity of dissolution.
Heretofore, one of the primary problems encountered when handling, transporting and storing fertilizers is the fact that the fertilizers tend to lump. In addition, known fertilizer compositions fail to have an acceptable degree of hardness or resistance to fracturing. It is common in the prior art to provide additives to the fertilizer which alter the manner of crystallization of the fertilizer during the forming of the fertilizer into a final desired product U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,343, 4,160,782 and 4,204,053 disclose various processes for the treatment of fertilizers with additives such as formaldehyde in an effort to eliminate the problems as aforesaid. Formaldehyde has been designated by the U.S Environmental Protection Agency as a toxic chemical and a potentially carcinogenic substance. Accordingly, alternate additives have been employed in fertilizers in an attempt to reduce the fragility of the fertilizer and its tendency to lump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,358 discloses a fertilizer composition which employs lignosulphonates as an additive to improve the foregoing properties. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,289 and 4,846,871 likewise disclose improved fertilizer compositions employing additives which tend to increase the mechanical resistance of the fertilizer as well as the anti-caking properties thereof.
Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a fertilizer composition and method for making same which is characterized by high mechanical resistance and anti-caking properties while at the same time being non-toxic, non-carcinogenic and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved fertilizer composition and method for making same wherein the fertilizer is characterized by high mechanical resistance and anti-caking properties.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a fertilizer as aforesaid which includes an additive in the form of a hydrosoluble lignate salt.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a fertilizer and method as aforesaid which employs a hydrosoluble lignate salt as an additive wherein the lignate salt is derived from waste materials developed in paper pulp factories.
It is a another still further object of the present invention to provide a fertilizer and method as aforesaid which is inexpensive, non-toxic and non-carcinogenic.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.